This invention relates to an electrically-controlled mechanism usable in an automotive vehicle to prevent unauthorized persons from obtaining access to the vehicle fuel tank for theft of fuel or introducing contaminants into the fuel supply.
The mechanism preferably includes an electrical motor or solenoid located in a small compartment that contains the fuel tank filler tube. The motor or solenoid is associated with a locking means designed to retain a filler tube cap or access lid in a closed position under normal operating conditions, or when the vehicle is left unattended. A manual switch in the driver compartment is electrically connected between the vehicle battery and the above-mentioned electrical motor or solenoid. The switch can be actuated so that battery power is supplied to the electrical motor or solenoid for unlocking the filler tube cap or access lid.
The invention enables the driver of the vehicle to control access to the vehicle fuel tank.